


You're Tacky and I Hate You

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink drabble bingo -- crossdressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Tacky and I Hate You

Doral considered gender mores as strange, unstable human constraints. So he grew fond of his assignment, the downtown Picon clubs, wearing earrings and eyeliner as his cover. Some of his own model were quizzical. "You realize you can't walk around all the Colonies like that. You need to _blend."_

But he saved his velvet and cashmere, a silk teal scarf, and sometimes brought them out in the privacy of his room. He'd find ways to emulate them, in some muted way -- some bold color or texture, just enough to make people turn their heads, then forget they'd seen him.


End file.
